No one waits forever
by Kiiam
Summary: NaruHina. She waited for a long time. He went away for a long time. When he returned, she had stopped waiting. In the end, she wished she had waited a bit longer. In the end, he blamed his own stupidity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is an idea that came to me while I was feeling a bit depressed. Before reading this please note that I FULLY support NaruHina and would never go against that pairing. Tell me what you thought of this. Enjoy.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked out her window

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked out her window. She sighed heavily and got out of bed. She made her way over to the window and pushed it open, letting the cold breeze of the dark night flow through her long hair. It was a full moon, so her silky white nightgown seemed to reflect the moonlight and illuminate her pale skin. Hinata looked towards the gates of Konoha and sighed.

'When will you be back…Naruto-kun…?"

The young man had left five years ago, after he (with the help from his friends, of course) defeated the Akatsuki and Konoha was saved along with the others hidden villages. Sasuke had also been saved and became a member of Konoha again. Naruto had wanted to stick around so he could become the next hokage, but Tsunade was still alive and kicking, so Naruto settled for traveling until the granny was ready to retire.

Hinata smiled fondly as she remembered him. Her old crush had such an adventurous spirit. He could never sit still. Maybe that was another one of the reasons she had liked him so much.

Hinata looked down sadly. But she would never be able to have him…never be able to make him see her the way she once did. She could no longer think of him in that way.

…She was engaged to another man…

Hinata did not love this man. She had met him once or twice in the past, but that's about it. She had refused to marry the dozens of other suitors that the elders and her father had introduced her to, but they had eventually pushed her into this arranged marriage. He was a high-ranking member in a respected clan in Rock country. The marriage was meant to better join together Rock and Konoha. She didn't like it.

Now, she was thinking even more of Naruto than she had when he had been in Konoha. This marriage just felt so…wrong. But she couldn't wait for him. She wanted to have a family…even if it wasn't with him…

…But it still felt wrong…

Hinata closed the window and returned to her bed, trying her best to fall asleep. She needed her rest, the wedding was only a few weeks away.

X.X.X

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered when Hinata's and her new husband's lips met. Everyone was happy for her, and Hinata smiled at each individual person. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. During the reception, many men had asked to dance with her, but were shooed away by Neji or Sakura. Neji because he was overprotective, and Sakura because she thought it'd be improper for the bride to dance with anyone but her family or new husband.

A few weeks after the wedding, Hinata and the girls had a get together at a small restaurant to talk about Hinata's new husband and how things were going. So far, Ino was the only one talking. Tenten and Sakura just listened.

"What's he like? Is he strong? Smart? Treats you okay? On good terms with the rest of the Hyuugas? Do you think he's good looking? I almost fainted when I saw him at the wedding!" Ino rattled off, giggling as she asked each question.

"He's…very sweet." Hinata said pleasantly. "He doesn't treat me like I'm some ordainment that can't be broken like the elders do. But he is a bit overprotective at times."

"I don't see why." Tenten scoffed. "You're one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, Hin!"

"Maybe, but I'm glad that your husband cares about you so much!" Ino almost squealed. "It's pure love I tell you!"

"Yes…love." Hinata said rather quietly. Sakura caught this and looked at the new clan mistress in concern.

"Hinata? Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. Why would you say that?" Hinata asked, showing no signs that something was wrong with her.

"No reason." Sakura said dismissively. She glanced at Hinata worriedly.

"Well, I'd better get home." Hinata said standing up. "I've got a meeting with the elders. They want to have another talk about…a heir."

All the girls at the table groaned. Though she was married to a good man, Hinata hadn't slept in the same bed once with her husband. She stayed in her room, he stayed in another. Her husband did not complain though. The elders, however, were trying to hurry up the child making process.

"I'll walk you home, I've got to get going too anyway." Sakura said, following Hinata out the door.

"No, it's quite alright." Hinata smiled. "It's only a few blocks away. I'll manage."

"If you're sure." Sakura smiled. She and Hinata went their separate ways.

X.X.X

"Lady Hinata. Lord Shido would like you to meet him in his quarters."

"Yes, tell him I'll be there." Hinata sighed. The servant bowed and quickly left the room.

Nighttime had settled in quite fast. Then again, it was winter. Hinata rubbed her arms as the cool night air made it's way through her window and swept through the room. Hinata put a robe over her night gown and made her way towards her husband's bedroom.

When she entered, she found her husband by the window, looking at the night sky. Hinata closed the door behind her, making her husband aware of her presence. He turned to face his wife.

"Oh, Hinata." Shido said. "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"That's my line." Hinata smiled. "You were the one that called me here, right?"

"Of course." Shido chuckled. He turned back towards the window. "Won't you join me?"

Hinata made her way over to her husband's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. They looked up at the sky.

"The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?" Shido asked. Hinata nodded silently. Indeed, stars were abundant in the sky. "You can see them well from Rock country too. Especially on the mountain where my people live."

"Sorry. You and the others that moved here must be frustrated to be pulled away from your home." Hinata said.

"Not at all." Shido chuckled. "I and the rest looked forward to this new experience. Konoha is a wonderful place, and the people are just as nice. Sure, many left family and friends back in rock, but now I have a beautiful wife by my side."

"You always speak so highly of me." Hinata smiled slightly, pulling away from her husband and sat down on the bed. Her legs were tired. She sighed as her husband sat down next to her. "This was an arranged marriage, you know. Surely there must have been another woman back home that you held close to you heart."

"Actually," Shido said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I've always liked you. No one else."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You can't be serious. We only met once or twice in the past, let alone talked."

"That may be, but the first time I laid eyes upon you and saw what kind of woman you were I knew that I liked you. Loved you." Shido smiled. "I was just lucky enough that you decided to give me a chance. And now, here we are." Shido wrapped his arms around her. Hinata's arms stayed limp by her sides.

"Who says first crushes never work out?" Shido laughed.

"They don't…" Hinata whispered so he could not hear her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata, I know this is still uncomfortable for you, but please…could you stay with me for just this night?" Shido asked. He leaned forward, his eyes were half-closed.

Hinata felt like protesting. Thoughts of a certain blond popped into her mind. Her consciousness kept telling her that this was her husband and this is what husband and wife were supposed to do. But it felt so out of place…

His face came down on hers, and eventually they were sleeping side by side, not even a layer of clothing separated them. Yet, Hinata's thoughts were still on the blond.

X.X.X

"Hello! I'm home!" Sakura called as she closed the door behind her. She looked around the living room. "Sasuke?"

"In here." Came a voice from the kitchen. Sakura smiled and made her way into the kitchen where Sasuke sat by the table, quietly eating the meal he had prepared for himself and his wife. Sakura looked at her food that was covered with plastic wrap. She looked at her husband sheepishly.

"Er, sorry. I kinda ate already when I was with the girls." She giggled nervously. Sasuke shrugged and continued to eat his meal. Sakura arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"Were you expecting something else?" Sasuke asked swallowing his food.

"No…it's just that I usually do the cooking…and you _did _say that you were cooking tonight when I look back…so…" Sakura said slowly.

"Fine. You have to cook whatever I want for the next two weeks." Sasuke said casually, a small smirk on his lips.

"Gee, thanks." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She made her way over to Sasuke who pulled her down and captured her lips.

"Just kidding." Sasuke smirked as Sakura pulled away, a happy smile on her lips. "Though I do have suggestions about tomorrows meal…"

"Finish your food." Sakura laughed, taking a seat next to him.

"So what did you talk about this time?" Sasuke asked. "Is Hinata doing alright?"

"Yeah. The elders keep pushing along the baby making process. It's annoying." Sakura grumbled. "Hinata doesn't feel comfortable being with him just yet."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You should know why." Sakura whispered as if it were a secret.

"That reminds me." Sasuke said, a small smile playing on his lips. "This came in the mail today." He handed his wife a letter, already unfolded and read by the Uchiha. Sakura grabbed it a scanned the letter.

_Hey guys! Guess who!_

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting.

_It's me! Naruto Uzumaki. How've things been going for you guys? Hope the teme's not given you a hard time, Sakura. How could you marry that bastard when you have me…just kidding! Anyway, I'm finally done traveling. I think I've explored enough (you wouldn't believe some of the amazing stuff out there!) and decided to come back to Konoha. I decided to tell you guys 'cause, you know, we're best friends. Just don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise. I wonder how much things have changed while I was gone. You still beautiful Sakura? Sasuke's still an ass? Kakashi-sensei still a perv? Hinata makin' it out okay? Guess I'll have to see for myself. I'll see you guys in a few months!_

_The #1 knucklehead ninja is coming back!_

_From, Naruto_

Sakura noticed that it was addressed to her in particular. She looked up at Sasuke who was scowling.

"Wrote it like he didn't even think I'd read it." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah." Sakura giggled her smile disappeared as she read the again. He didn't know what had gone on in the past five years he had been gone. They had only sent one letter to him, and that was announcing her and Sasuke's wedding. He hadn't attended, being in lightning country and to far away to attend in time. They didn't get any letters from the young man either. He was oblivious to everything that had gone on in the past five years. But why did he mention Hinata in his letter? She looked at Sasuke who was also frowning.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Sakura asked.

"Take what?"

"Hinata being married?"

"He won't care." Sasuke said as he continued to eat his dinner.

"How can you say that!" Sakura gasped. "Everyone knew that she-!"

"Everyone _but _him, may I remind you." Sasuke said. "Dobe is as dense as a piece of wood that sank to the bottom of a lake. He wouldn't get a clue even if the Hyuuga girl had run up to him and started making out with him right on the spot."

"Sasuke!"

"It's the truth." Sasuke shrugged. "Dobe is a dobe."

Sakura sighed. Yes. He was right. Naruto wouldn't care. But why did he include her in his letter? No, Hinata was happy now. Without Naruto. But that seemed weird, even in her mind.

X.X.X

Kotetsu and Izumo sat in their chairs, guarding the village gate as usual. Things were boring, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary…

Then a yellow blur shot past them, making dust fly all over the place. When the dust cleared, the two chunin were bewildered when they found two empty ramen bowls in front of them with a note saying, 'sorry, couldn't help myself'. They looked at each other.

"Could it be…?" Izumo asked.

"He's back." Kotetsu smiled, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Not too far away, a young man clad in blue jeans, orange shirt, and a white flame jacket ran up a pole and overlooked the village with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki is back!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oy! How's it going, baka!?" a voice called from below. A few loud barks accompanied him.

Naruto looked down and smiled. Kiba and Akamaru smiled up at him. Kiba still kept the same attire since he last saw him, only a bit more ragged looking. Akamaru looked old, but a healthy, giant dog. Naruto jumped down to greet his canine friend and canine-like friend.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto smiled. "Long time no see."

"I'll say." Kiba smiled. "You've gotten taller. Even taller than last time you went away!"

"What's with you and height?" Naruto chuckled.

"So how long ya back for?" Kiba asked. Akamaru started licking Naruto's hand.

"For good." Naruto smiled. He patted Akamaru's head. "Glad to see he's still kickin'. Doggy years can be a real drag."

"Yeah." Kiba smiled sadly. "Give it another year and he might…nah! Anyway, welcome back!"

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. He looked around sniffing the air. He giggled manically. "Is that Ichiraku ramen I smell?"

"I was just on my way there." Kiba smiled. "Come on, it's on me."

"You're the best." Naruto smiled as they headed down the road.

Naruto almost cried when he laid eyes on the holy ramen stand. He jumped onto a seat and immediately ordered twenty bowls of the good stuff. Kiba sat down next to him, chuckling at old memories.

"So how was traveling for ya?" Kiba asked, eager to hear about his adventures.

"There were lots of great places to see." Naruto smiled. "Made a stop in wave to visit Inari and traveled to an uncharted island with him, I explored caves and ruins with some miners from Rock, hunted down some rouge ninja in Rice, and I went to Rain too. Spent some time helping them rebuild, you know, with Pein being dead and all. Stayed there for almost half a year. Shame I missed the teme's wedding though…if I hadn't been closer I might have…"

"It was very rude of you dobe." Came a voice behind him. "I had to make Lee my best man. He still wouldn't take off that damn jumpsuit."

Naruto turned with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled as he sat down beside him. "I got your letter three months ago. So how are things going with you?"

"Going great, teme." Naruto smiled. "I was just telling Kiba here about my _awesome _adventures. I'm like I legend in every country now."

"Empty bragging." Sasuke smirked receiving a grunt from Naruto.

"So how have things been going with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Great. We're thinking of having a child soon." Sasuke smiled.

"Hehehehe." Kiba chuckled. "I can see it now."

"See what, mutt?" Sasuke said darkly.

"A stoic uptight little boy…your son…he'll have pink hair!" Kiba started howling with laughter. Naruto joined in after picturing a miniature Sasuke with pink hair trying to look intimidating.

"Screw you both." Sasuke growled.

"We're just messing with ya." Kiba smiled, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. His face got serious. "By the way, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah. Sakura told me last night." Sasuke nodded.

"News? What news?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Hinata's pregnant." Kiba said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He stood up from his seat and looked at Kiba in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted making his two friends jump. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't you know? Hinata got married like four months ago." Kiba said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She just found out she was pregnant two weeks ago. Shocking really. I didn't think she'd do it with _that _guy. But hey, surprise, surprise."

"Hinata…got married…?" Naruto asked completely astonished.

"Why do you care?" Kiba asked. "No offense, but you didn't really know Hinata that well, Naru. But man did she have guys falling for her left and right. Most of the girls in this village would kill to have one of the guys that were trying to court her. But she refused them all for four years straight. Don't know why though. At the beginning of the new year she was in an arranged marriage from this guy named Shido who was a high-ranking, wealthy member of a powerful and well-known clan in Rock. They were engaged for about three months and then they got married."

"Why you making such a big fuss about it dobe?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"I…I don't know." Naruto said sitting back down. "Hahahahahaha! What am I so worked up about anyway? I'm happy for her! Hahahahahahah!" Kiba and Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. The blond sat up.

"I-I think I'll go for a walk, you know, can't wait to see everyone again." Naruto laughed. A cloud of dust was left in his place a second later.

"He's gotten really fast." Kiba said. "But what was he so worked up about? He didn't even eat any ramen…and that's saying something…"

Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction with a worried expression on his face…which rarely occurred. Something was up with the blond and Hinata had something to do with it. He didn't feel anything towards her…right…? Sasuke made a mental note to tell Sakura about this later.

X.X.X

Naruto had been walking aimlessly around the village for hours. Night had already settled in, crickets chirping and the moon high in the dark sky. Naruto had been pondering what was wrong with him. When he heard Hinata was pregnant and married he had flipped his lid…but why?

Naruto knew why, he just didn't think it was possible. He just got back for goodness sake! He remembered her words…

"I've got to see her." Naruto said as he made a few hand signs. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

X.X.X

Hinata lied awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had asked Shido if she could sleep in her old room tonight. When he asked why, she had avoided the question…because she wasn't so sure herself.

She just felt like she needed to be there for some reason. Thoughts swarmed through her mind, all of them about that blond who had left five years ago.

She hadn't thought about him for a while. But every night, somehow, someway, he would pop into her mind. She was married now…pregnant. She didn't like him anymore. That sounded so wrong…

Hinata sighed and sat up. She wondered if looking out at the night sky would help her feel better. That always worked in the past. As she turned to get out of bed her eyes caught sight of something yellow outside her open window. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto…kun?" Hinata whispered, getting out of bed.

"Er…hi, Hinata." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for waking you up so late at night."

"It's fine." Hinata said glancing at her clock. It was eleven thirty-four. "I was awake anyway." She walked up to him and looked up at his face. "You've gotten taller." He was now a head taller than her.

"Kiba also commented on my height." Naruto chuckled. "Oh…so how have you been?" Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"I've been doing fine, thank you." Hinata said. "How were your travels?"

"They were…great." Naruto replied. He took a deep, shaky sigh. "I heard you're married…and pregnant…"

Hinata's smile disappeared. She tilted her head to the side curiously. "You…didn't know?"

"I only got one letter from Sasuke, and that was about their wedding about a year ago." Naruto said. "Other than that, I never sent or got any letters from anybody. I didn't know what was going on here."

"I…see…" Hinata said softly. I thick silence settled in the room. They both listened to each other's breathing. Hinata's was quiet, Naruto's was shaky.

"Are you happy, Hinata?" Naruto asked with his head down.

Hinata looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Does your husband make you happy?" Naruto asked again.

"He is very kind." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed. Not a direct answer. He thought over what he was going to say. No…he had to say it.

"Does he make you smile like the way I did?" Naruto asked looking her in the eyes.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, astonished at the question.

"I remember…the night I left…what you said to me…" Naruto said softly.

XXX

"_N-Naruto-kun! Wait!"_

_Naruto turned to see Hinata running up to him. He looked at his watch. Ten forty-five. What was she doing here?_

"_Hinata-chan?" Naruto said questioningly as she stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here so late at night?"_

"_S-Sakura told me that you were leaving tonight." Hinata panted._

"_Right…" Naruto nodded, not seeing where she was going with this._

"_I never said goodbye to you." Hinata smiled, regaining her composure._

_Naruto looked at her incredulously. She had come out all this way to the gates at night just to see him off? That was…nice._

"_You didn't have to do that." Naruto smiled. "I'll probably be back in a few months anyway…maybe a year if I really enjoy myself."_

"_Where will you go?" Hinata asked._

"_I'm thinking about going to Wave to visit Inari. Haven't seen him for a few years now. Then maybe I'll go to Rice or something."_

"_I see…well…be safe." Hinata said quietly._

"_Hey! You're looking at the future hokage here! Nothing can touch me!" Naruto smiled. Hinata giggled at him. _

"_Things will be different without you though." Hinata said sadly._

"_How come?" Naruto asked, catching the sadness in her voice._

"_Well…whenever I'm around you…you always make me smile no matter what the situation." Hinata said shyly, twiddling with her fingers. "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to smile the way you make me. No one but you can make me smile that way…"_

_Naruto smiled warmly at her. He gave her a quick hug, making the girl blush. He pulled away and smiled at her._

"_Thanks, Hinata." Naruto smiled. "You make me smile too. Not like the others. You're different. I promise, when I get back, I'll make you smile again only if you promise to do the same for me!"_

"_Okay!" Hinata smiled nodding her head. Naruto turned his back towards her._

"_Just wait a bit okay?" Naruto said, looking at her over his shoulder. In one great leap, he hopped over the Konoha gate. As he was jumping Hinata whispered something to herself._

"_Not just a bit…I'll wait for you forever…Naruto…"_

XXX

"You…remember that?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Of course." Naruto said seriously. "I never forgot. We made a promise, right?"

"Yes…" Hinata said quietly.

"So we'll fulfill it." Naruto said. He smiled his biggest smile for her. Hinata felt her heart jump up in her chest. It was a familiar feeling for her whenever he did that. She gave him a gentle and kind smile in return. It was the smile only he made her smile.

"Promise kept." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah."

Silence settled in once again. Naruto noticed how the moon made her beautiful, pale skin glow and how her night gown hugged her figure. She looked beautiful. He shook his head and turned towards the window.

"I…guess I should go now." He said. "See you around…I guess…" He made his way towards the window.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to see what she wanted and was surprised when she enveloped him in a warm hug. He was shocked.

"Hinata? What are you…?"

"Please." Hinata whispered, making Naruto shut his mouth. She squeezed him tighter. "Just let me stay like this…for a little while…"

Naruto looked down at her. His expression softened and wrapped his arms tightly around her delicate figure. He inhaled her scent…it was good.

Hinata had dreamed of this moment for so long…to be hugged and held by Naruto…it was so good. But…she was married! What was she doing! This was wrong!

Yet…it felt so right…

"You are really beautiful, Hinata." Naruto whispered softly.

Hinata's eyes widened and released him but held him at shoulder length. He looked very handsome with the moon illuminating his features. She wanted to…

Hinata leaned forward, almost closing her eyes. Naruto did the same, though his eyes were completely closed. They inched closer and closer, they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces. Their faces were mere centimeters apart when…Hinata pulled away, leaving Naruto's arms.

Naruto looked at her in astonishment. Her back was to him. She reached up and grabbed her shoulders. Naruto's brain clicked and his eyes widened.

"Hinata…I'm…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut. The woman still wasn't looking at him.

"Naruto…" She said again. "I'm married now…"

Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. He felt anger, guilt, and sadness bubble inside him and combined to make him feel more terrible than he had ever felt in his life. He felt tears gather in his eyes and he didn't know why. He looked up again. Her back was still facing him.

"I heard what you said that night!" Naruto said. Hinata didn't speak. Naruto was determined. "I heard you say it! You said you'd wait forever…right?" Hinata still didn't speak. "Hinata…tell me if you-"

"Leave."

Naruto's eyes widened. Hinata turned her head slightly.

"Please…just leave…"

Naruto shut his eyes and made his way towards the window. He looked back at her once. She still would not face him.

"See you around…Hinata…" Naruto whispered. She heard it. He hopped out the window and the window dropped, making a loud shutting noise.

"Lady Hinata!" A voice came from outside. "I heard a something! Is everything alright?"

"Yes…fine…" Hinata said loudly.

"Okay…" The voice said. It's footsteps echoed as they disappeared down the hall.

Hinata stood there, motionless. Her hands clenched her shoulders as they started to shake.

Tears fell down Hinata's face. Fell and didn't stop. She sank down to her knees and cried quietly in the moonlight. She said she would wait for him…but she didn't…she didn't and she regretted it. Hated herself for not waiting.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered into the darkness. Nobody answered. "I'm sorry…" She continued to cry.

Elsewhere, in some abandoned alley, a young man with blond hair sat, head planted between his knees. He was also crying.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered to himself. Tears fell heedlessly down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as a single thought went through his head.

…Nobody can wait forever…

Naruto continued to cry about the one he had lost…blaming his own stupidity for it. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was also crying for the one she lost…wishing that she could go back and wait just a little longer…

"...Damn it...damn it...!

"...Damn it...!!" His voice echoed off the alley walls.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...it hurt to write this. But I guess it was well written.

It's a sad piece of work, but in a way it's true. I don't really have much to say about this one. Just don't flame me. Leave a review if you're up for it.

NaruHina forever people.

Kiiam


End file.
